I thought I was the clumsy one
by Catielouu
Summary: AU: Rosie Green was going about her routine as usual, when Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski burst into the Animal Clinic with an injured dog. Rosie is stuck watching Stiles while Deaton and Scott work on the dog. It is a less painful experience than she is expecting. I HAVE RATED IT M INCASE INCASE I CHOOSE TO WRITE SMUTT LATER BUT IT CURRENTLY IS CLEAN.
1. Chapter 1

It was early September and I could see my breath in front of me. A few of the neighbourhood kids were running along the pavement pretending to be dragons while their dad ran after them rucksacks in hand. On the other side was Lydia Martin. I could hear her heals before I noticed her. The pavement was covered in ice but that never seemed to stop her. I smiled politely when she looked my way but she seemed to look right through me, I guess a girl in a worn out t-shirt, boyfriend jeans and clunky biker boots with an oversized parker wouldn't be worth her time.

I passed her most mornings as she went off to get in her new luxury car while I headed towards the bus. I flicked through my iPod. There was nothing new to listen to; luckily I still had a $10 gift voucher (I may have lived in the States for 4 years now but still found myself mentally changing dollars into pounds and then back again) left over from Christmas for iTunes so I quickly flicked through the top charts trying to find something half decent to listen to. There was rap song followed by heavy base until I heard one that was so good I almost walked right into a lamppost. I pressed download quickly and kept walking until I reached the café on the corner.

Jackson beamed down at me as I approached the counter. I always felt awkward getting my breakfast on a Tuesday ever since he asked me out. It's been three years and I still haven't given him an answer but he sneaks me a free drink every time I see him. I would feel bad about it but he knows I don't want to make things complicated and I would never play him.

Today he especially made me blush when he held my hand as I handed him the money. I cooled my self off as I approached the bus stop and began playing the album. I finally managed to get a seat giving me a boost for the day. Sitting across the row from me was a group of girls from school all engrossed in some gossip. I tuned out the laughter by turning up my volume but it didn't stop me from hearing Lydia Martin's name and something about whoever her latest conquest was which I just had to smile at before stuffing down my breakfast.

I ran off the bus and headed up the street towards work. I helped out at the local animal clinic. It was small with Dr Deaton being the only vet working there, but I wasn't the only help he had. I may have done mornings and weekends, but Scott McCall, another boy from my school, helped out in the afternoons. I hadn't ever had a conversation with him and I don't think he could pick my face out of a line up but we had this secret on going debate about how the medicine cabinet was organised and every shift I would put things in the right place and the next day find them back where he would leave them. Sometimes there would even be a note explaining why his way was better and since he was the one to use the cabinet I should let him have his way, but I didn't care if he ordered them based on what was used the most. To me, it is alphabetical or nothing. And I re-stocked the damn thing anyway.

"Morning Rosie" I heard Deaton call from over my shoulder.

"Has Scott been moving the cabinet around again?" he asked whilst checking through some paperwork.

"Yes sir" I replied trying to ignore the nagging feeling I had to organise it immediately. I knew I had to do my work before I could continue my battle with Mr McCall.

"You don't have to call me sir Rosie, I tell you that everyday." He said softly whilst smiling. I knew I didn't have to anymore but it had become routine to do so every morning. I had begun to realise just how much of a routine I had everyday. Nothing ever changed.

"Have you ever met Scott? I know you are both at Beacon Hills High together but I know what your like." Deaton began to ramble knowing to be careful with his words.

"No" I replied politely and to the point hoping not to get another speech on how talking to people and making friends could be a good thing. But to be honest, my struggle to deal with Americans who only understand sarcasm when said in a blatantly obvious way, and their obsession with sports and their constant lack of boundaries and total forwardness just baffled me. Which is one of the main reasons I hadn't agreed to Jackson asking me out. I mean, he'd barely introduced himself before blurting it out. To be honest, I think it was my accent more than anything else with him.

"Well this morning will be your chance. He texted me saying he found an injured dog on his way to school so he's bringing it in. His friend Stiles is driving him since Scott doesn't have a car, and I need you to keep him away from all the expensive equipment and drugs" he stated matter of fact and making sure not to catch my gaze.

"Oh" I said realising I hadn't spoken in a few seconds.

I was figuring out what to say when the bell over the door to the clinic rung and Scott rushed in with a dog in his arms while another boy followed with limbs flying everywhere spinning in so many directions clearly looking for inspiration for what to do in this situation where he could be somewhat helpful. I felt like an extra in a soap opera and was expecting the camera to be next through the door. It caused me to stand there looking at the boy called Stiles completely baffled as to how he even managed to get up that morning. Considering his hoodie was on inside out I ventured at a guess of not very well.

"Stiles, try and stand still for five seconds at least while Deaton and I look at the dog" Scott called out as he placed the dog on the table.

"Got it" Stiles replied pointing and winking whilst still looking around the room like he'd never seen the inside of the clinic before, which I knew wasn't true because whenever I would get an unusually large list of stock to order in, the only explanation Deaton would give is "Scott brought Stiles along to 'help' last night again".

I didn't realise I was just standing there watching the situation unfold until Deaton called my name trying to get me to usher Stiles out of the exam room.

"Rosie, Attention Rosie, can you please keep Mr Stilinski in the reception please. We shouldn't be long, it appears all our friend here needs is a splint and some medication to ease the pain." He said without taking his eyes off the dog.

I looked across from Deaton and saw Stiles looking at me expectantly. My first instinct was to physically shoo him out of the room with my hands to which he gave me an odd look before complying and heading out the way he came.

When I followed, I saw him already sprawled out across the waiting room chairs in a way that couldn't have been comfortable. I tried to ignore his staring by sitting behind the front desk and attempting to get some work done.

"So why aren't you in there with them?" he asked after finding none of the posters on the walls entertaining enough.

"I'm not a vet and I don't want to be either. I just to paperwork." I replied refusing to look up at him.

"So do you work here full time or what because I've never seen you before" He seemed persistent to have a conversation.

"No, just mornings and weekends" I replied saying as little as is needed just to get him off my back. I had a feeling if Siles wanted to know something. He wouldn't stop until he knew it.

"So what do you do with the rest of the day?" he asked not getting the hint that I was not in a conversation mood.

"I go to school, just like you" I say looking up slightly to see the realisation dawn on his face just like everyone else that I do in fact go to school with him, just that he's never noticed me before.

"Oh, but like, how does that work? First period starts in like ten minutes, how are you supposed to get there in time?" he questioned, as he sat up a little straighter seemingly deciding we are in fact going to have a proper conversation.

"I already have a lot of credits so don't take that many classes, I agreed with the principal that none of my classes are to start before 2nd period so I can have this job." I reply sitting back in my chair accepting the inevitable.

"Oh cool, so what do you do here if you don't tend to the animals?" he kept on with this strong quizzical look on his face that caught me off guard. I'm not used to people being this interested in me.

"Why are you so interested in what I do? I'm certain you don't even know my name?" I asked seeing if he remembered Deaton using it.

"Uh, its uh Roxie isn't it?" he replied with after a few seconds of looking around the room for inspiration.

"Its Rosie, Rosie Green, and before you say anything I know your name is Stiles Stilinski" I barked back with a knowing look as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well Stiles is just a nickname, you don't actually know what my real name is do you?" he said trying to look smug.

"No one does you refuse to tell anyone. And wipe that look of your face, you can't look smug whist wearing a hoodie on inside out." I shut him down and saw his face have all emotion whipped from it as he looked down seeing I was correct before franticly turning it the right way around and knocking into the walls several times before returning some composure and trying to hide his newly blushed cheeks.

"I send out emails to clients, I set up appointments, I file the paper work, and order in more stock, which by the way happens to be a larger order after you've been here." I say giving him an accusing look and allowing him a chance to move past what just happened.

"Trying to imply anything there Miss Green?" he said copying my expression and stance.

"What ever do you mean Mr Stilinski?" I said throwing it back. I didn't know what had gotten into me. Normally I wouldn't give any kind of reaction, but there was something about Stiles that made me unable to not.

Before he could reply the exam room door opened and Scott and Deaton stepped out seeing Stiles and I in a sort of face off.

Scott's eyes flickered between the two of us before moving toward Stiles and half tapping his shoulder half grabbing his shoulder to break him out of his trance of staring at me.

"So you're the one who keeps rearranging the cabinet" Scott said trying to change the atmosphere in the room.

"That would be me. And you'll thank me one day when there is an emergency and you need a drug you've never used before and instead of wasting time looking for it, you will know exactly where it is."

Scott gave me a half smile half annoyed look whilst realising that I did in fact have a point. He patted Stiles on the back and headed towards the door for stiles to follow. Stiles' eyes snapped to and he got up spinning around and heading for the door after Scott.

"Till next time Miss Green" he called out as Scott half shoved him out of the door.

I was trying my best to hide a smile that was trying to break across my face before looking at Deaton who was giving me one of his knowing eyebrow raised smirks.

"What?" I asked pretending to be none the wiser before getting a submissive hum from Deaton as he headed back into the exam room.

It was about four by the time I finally left to school. I was running a little late because of a disagreement with Mr Harris as to why there wasn't a plus on the end of my A grade from last weeks test. After he finally agreed to change it just to get me of his back, I was heading out of the school with a satisfied feeling inside. It was already getting dark making it hard to see all the ice on the black ice on the path. I was half way to the bus stop when someone called my name causing me to turn around so fast that I skidded on the patch of ice I had just managed to walk around. I saw Stiles' face as I was plummeting to the ground.

As soon as I hit the ground I put my head in my hands trying to erase the memory. I felt a pair of hands hands take mine from around my face and pull me up.

We both burst out into fits of laugher making me feel better for falling over. After all, the most surprising thing was that it wasn't Stiles who fell.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked still laughing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I seem to do that every winter" I found my self-looking directly in his eyes causing me to blink rapidly and look away. I hadn't noticed the specific hazel colour of them during our banter session earlier and wasn't willing to stare long enough to notice anything else. I didn't do things like that.

"So, is your car parked here?" He questioned me still keeping a tight grip on my hands reminding me again about how much more physical Americans are.

"Erm no, I take the bus. Why are you here? School finished an hour ago" I questioned back not sure why I was interested, but I was.

"Detention. This mornings dog emergency wasn't seen as a valid excuse for being late" Stiles stated very matter of fact.

After a few seconds I silence I said "Stiles, you don't need to keep holding my hands, I think I've got the balance now" causing him to quickly let go looking very sheepish.

"The uh, the bus won't come for like another half an hour, and its freezing out here, and uh, well the Jeep over there's mine so uh, you know if it would help you out I, well I mean you don't have to but-".

"Yes I would like a lift. Thank you" I butted in seeing as it didn't seem like he was going to be able to finish that sentence on his own. I found it somewhat endearing to know that Stiles could also be as socially awkward as me, it was a serious comfort, even if I hadn't realised it at the time.

He chuckled slightly at my forwardness, which caused me to question why I was being so forward. For someone who didn't enjoy the company of others, I was suddenly agreeing to be in a confined space with someone I'd only had one other conversation with. After all, it was incredibly cold. Being British meant I had the right to constantly complain about the weather no mater what it was. And I defiantly wasn't making up excuses.

Before I could change my mind, Stiles had his hand between my shoulder blades and was guiding me to his Jeep making a big fuss about helping me not fall over. It was something, which normally would anger me, but I couldn't help but laugh as we stopped a meter from his passenger seat door opening it with a bow.

"If you would care to Step this way Miss Green" he said causing me to laugh a lot louder than I wanted to before stepping up to the Jeep.

The steps must have frozen slightly in the cold because as I tried to pull my self into the jeep my foot skidded on the step and I went backwards with a slight scream as Stiles caught me. Before I knew what was happening I realised I had gone from standing up perfectly fine on my own to being held bridal style by Stiles with my arms wrapped around his neck as I clung on for dear life.

We stayed like that for a few seconds with neither daring to move from fear of the situation we had suddenly found ourselves in.

"Uh, good catch" was all I could muster to break the silence before Stiles snapped out of his trance putting me down on the passenger seat of his Jeep and gathering himself.

"We've known each other for less than a day and you're already falling for me" he teased with a huge grin smacked across his face as he leaned into the Jeep trying to get a reaction from me.

All I could do was give him a gentle push not trusting myself to talk as he closed the door before walking round and climbing in his own side.

As he started the engine and backed out of the space he couldn't help but tease me with "you didn't deny it".

I sat there trying to come up with a good reason as to why I didn't. But time must have run out because Stiles was already laughing to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"So uh, whereabouts do you live?" Stiles asked after he'd been driving for about five minutes heading towards town.

It had begun to rain making so I was relieved I wasn't walking, until it dawned on me that if Stiles was driving me home, he would have to see my house. I lived in the richest part of Beacon Hills. Despite all efforts to push my parents money away, I still lived in their house. I was only 16 after all. I knew Stiles would recognise the address as soon as he heard it because I lived across the street from Lydia Martin, whose legendary parties meant everyone knew where she lived. Her latest one was no exception, last Friday night. I could hear the music all night pounding.

"Just keep heading down this road, turn right at the end. Its pretty much straight ahead for a while from there" I said hoping to get Stiles to park and the end of my street and I could walk from there.

The drive was relatively quiet. Stiles was physically getting anxious with his hands tapping on the wheel. It looked as if he was dealing with an internal battle to do or say something. He chanced a look at me and saw me entwining my fingers with themselves.

"If I'm being completely honest," he said catching my attention, "I'm kind of relieved to have finally met someone who is as clumsy as me. You're lucky you're not a lacrosse ball or I definitely would have dropped you"

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. To drop the ball you would need to catch it first." I teased back at him starting to relax now we were on more common ground. The rain had really picked up by now and the wipers on the Jeep were working in overdrive.

"Harsh, I'm not that bad. I'll have you know there are times I make a great catch" Stiles defended himself, though never actually being too offended to start with. He kept glancing a look my way and couldn't hide a smile when he saw I looked more relaxed.

"Yeah, with your face" I quipped back. I tried not to look at him hoping to avoid giving him the satisfaction of seeing me smile. From what I could see out of the windows, they were already on her road.

"Are we nearly there Rosie? Its just I can barely see the road." Stiles asked forgetting all about the insults and feeling a little concerned about hitting something.

"I think so, I can't really see either" I replied just as the jeep began making some unusual noises.

"No, no, no, not this again" Stiles exclaimed whilst slowly applying the breaks and stopping the car.

"What's wrong?" I asked knowing full well the Jeep wasn't going to be moving any further for a while.

"This Jeep is my baby, but she's old and when it rains too hard the water gets into the hood which I'm sure to can tell isn't a good thing." He explained whilst sitting back in his seat before moving forward again unable to sit still. He began squinting to look out the window to see where the hell they were.

"I, I think we're at Lydia Martin's house. Yeah, yeah I'm sure we are, I'd know it anywhere" Stiles said looking towards me seeing I had realised where we were too.

"Not just Lydia's, see the house on the other side, that's mine" I said not looking at him knowing there was probably some sort of exasperated look on his face, but being half surprised he managed to get to my house.

At that moment water started to seep through the windows of the Jeep causing me to ask Stiles something I hadn't asked anyone in the four years since she'd lived there.

"Stiles, do you wanna come inside"

'Uh, yeah, I think that would be a good idea"

Without hesitation we jumped out of the jeep and ran as fast as possible to the front door. It didn't stop us from being drenched from head to toe. I was slightly ahead and got the door open just in time for Stiles to slip in the rain and come flying at me and taking me down with him as we smacked down on the welcome matt. I looked up after a few seconds to see Stiles practically straddling me in his slippery attempts to stand up.

Stiles just couldn't get traction on the marble around the matt making it near on impossible for him to try and get off of me. In the end, I had to grab the boy by his hoodie to stop him moving before he fell on me again. We clocked eyes for a few more seconds before I began to sit up instinctively, not able to be in that position any longer without going red, causing Stiles to move back smoothly for the first time. He got off of me and shut the front door but didn't dare to turn around. I knew it was now my turn to ease his nerves. I had no idea how I'd gotten in this situation.

"I uh, think that makes us even" I said trying breaking the tension, which seemed to work as Stiles began laughing with me before turning around.

"I want to say I'm not usually like this but I'd be lying" Stiles commented whilst rubbing the back of his neck. A nervous habit he hadn't been able to shake.

"I think its safe to say were both going to be falling down a lot. So far I've fallen twice and you've only fallen once so technically I'm winning here" I hinted towards an opportunity to set up another competition. Tomorrow I'd be continuing the on-going war with Mr McCall, but tonight, I may have been able to begin another one with Mr Stilinski.

"Is this a challenge I here? Because I can assure you that any challenge based on clumsiness is one I will always win." Stiles stated standing up straighter and crossing his arms in front of his chest whilst puffing it out.

I could see she was going to get my way, and tried to hide a smile that was forming on my lips in order to show Stiles I would be a worthy opponent.

"I'd like to see you try" I went on taking a step closer to Stiles. I was only an inch shorter than him so I hoped I was able to make myself look at least slightly intimidating.

I could see the rainwater forming drops on his eyelashes as he blinked them away, not wanting to cave in his pose by moving his arm. Stiles didn't bite. He took the final step closer to me so our folded arms were gently brushing against each other. Standing so close to me meant he was looking at every inch of my face, and I his. I noticed a small mole that was on his left cheek, which was so similar to one I had on the centre of my right cheek. He must have noticed it too because he was staring at my cheek and trying to conceal a smile, but not very successfully.

"Well were both going to be racking up a load of points if we continue standing here dripping on a shiny floor." I said taking it as an opportunity to step back and look down at how my clothes have stuck to every part of my body. I was so glad I hadn't worn white that day.

"Uh, yeah" Stiles said taking a step back himself and starting to shake as he realised just how cold he was.

"I'll get you some dry clothes to put on" I began but seeing the facial expressions constant change on Stiles' face I knew he was picturing himself in my clothes so I quickly finished explaining. 'Not my clothes you idiot my brothers. He's at Cambridge University so considering he's not even in the country right now I doubt he'll mind". Stiles' face softened as he accepted he wouldn't be wearing a dress a few minutes later, though from what he'd gathered of me, I hoped he didn't think that was my style.

"What about your parents?" Stiles asked after realising no one else was home.

"They uh, they work a lot. Normally they come home around 9 but they have a dinner with someone important tonight so they'll crash at a hotel and I'll see them tomorrow" I said suddenly questioning to myself on why I was answering any question Stiles asked me today. For someone who doesn't tell anyone about their personal life, I seemed to have told Stiles a lot, but hadn't gotten the same information in return. I'd suddenly become an open book to a stranger who was currently standing in my house. This should have scared me, but it didn't.

"The clothes are upstairs" I stated before beginning to head for the stairs.

"Oh no you don't" Stiles said placing a hand on my shoulder so I couldn't move any further. "You think I'm stupid. I'm not about to let you go on this very hazardous trip upstairs where there are plenty of opportunities for you to get a big head start in this bet. Oh no, if your going upstairs, I'm coming with you" Stiles finished with certainty in his voice.

I was glad the conversation had moved away from my home situation and as a reward, I allowed Stiles to follow me upstairs. He made a show again like in the parking lot about us walking slowly and doing all that was possible not to trip. I almost fell even more because I was laughing over seeing Stiles waving his arms around trying to manoeuvre me without actually touching me.

When we got upstairs, we were on carpet and able to move much more normally. I showed Stiles to my brother's room and pointed out where the clothes were and where the en-suite with clean towels were before heading down the hall a little further into my own room.

I dried myself off and put on my favourite pair of worn out skinny jeans and an oversized jumper. My hair was still fairly wet so I pulled it up in a messy bun to stop it from making my neck too cold. When I left the room I found Stiles standing rather mesmerised on the landing. He was wearing one of my brothers navy tee shirts and pair of grey jogging bottoms. He didn't look like my brother, but he was the same size as him. He hadn't noticed I'd left my room and was still looking around, almost afraid to touch anything.

I cleared my throat to get his attention making him spin around so fast he almost lost his balance.

"Okay, if you live in a place like this, how come you were going to take the bus home?" Stiles asked still trying to put the puzzle pieces of information he had of me together.

"I have a car, a nice one at that, but it's impossible to stay under the radar when you drive a Porsche, so I take the bus, and only drive when I'm going out of town" I said knowing exactly what he was thinking. Why pretend to be poor when your not? Don't you know how many people would die for what you have? Stop pretending being rich is a problem.

"Oh, I get it. It would be kind of shit if I thought people only wanted to hang out with me for my money." Stiles commented catching me completely off guard. For someone whose car currently won't even start up at the moment, why isn't he angry with me? If I'd driven myself he wouldn't be stranded at my house right now.

"You do?" I asked needing to know more. I barely knew anything about Stiles. All I knew was what I heard around school, which was that he was some sort of sarcastic spastic seal flapping all over the place making a right scene everywhere he went though completely unintentional. He wasn't one of the popular people but for some reason people seemed to know who he was. It was about time I found out what he was really like, after all, he practically knew enough to write my biography by now.

"Well yeah, it doesn't seem that tough to figure out. I may not be rich, but my dad's the Sherriff. That means that everyone in this town knows me as Sherriff Stilinski's son rather than Stiles. I'm supposed to be law abiding and responsible, which anyone who really knows me gets how unrealistic those expectations are for me. But I get it. I'm not my dad, just as much as you're not your parents."

I stood there in shock. I didn't think anyone else in this town understood how I felt. All those with money seemed to enjoy it and want to show it off, and those without couldn't understand where I was coming from. It wasn't like I didn't know how lucky I was, I just had gotten sick of how people treated me in England because of it. I had decided that when I got to Beacon Hills, no one who didn't need to know about my money would.

"Uh, Yeah, erm, do you uh, wanna come downstairs? I can put your clothes in the dryer" I managed to get out before leading Stiles downstairs.

Once we had his clothes drying, I shoved one of the emergency pizzas from the freezer in the oven. It was dinner for the nights my parents were out.

We ate the pizza before sitting on the sofa in the living room under my collection of cosiest blankets. We were talking the whole time and I found out just what Stiles meant about not being very law abiding. It turns out he and Scott had spent the night before the first day of term running around the woods looking for a dead body, or half of one anyway. Scott is sort of trying to date the new girl Alison. From what I can tell she seems nice, as long as she can avoid getting sucked into Lydia's click too far, but it hasn't worked so far. He told me about a few of his interests, after spending about half an hour telling me how my house would be the perfect set for a horror film. I told him about how I take a few junior classes as well as my sophomore ones to which Stiles looked at me as if I'd just confessed to murdering someone.

We were talking for hours, and lost track of time. It was about 2 in the morning when I finally realised how late it was. I jumped up to look out the window with Stiles hot on my heels. The rain had slowed down, but there was no way he would be able to fix his Jeep now.

"Well Stiles, it looks like you're staying the night" I said accepting the inevitable.

"I don't have to, I can get Scott to come get me it's fine. He sort of owes me" Stiles said clearly sensing this wasn't a scenario I wasn't overly keen on. I hadn't wanted to admit it at the time, but Mr Stilinski was growing on me, and if I was going to keep him around, I would need to show him I was okay with him being there, so I did yet another thing I never thought I would when I got up that morning.

"Not a chance. You're staying. You have three choices of where to sleep, in my brother's room, in the spare room, or on the floor of my room. I wouldn't want to leave you in my big old scary house all by yourself just for you to have nightmares." I said teasing him about his earlier horror film comment.

"Please, I've dealt with worse than a few creaking floor boards" Stiles quipped back squaring up to me again.

"Oh yeah, like what?" I asked knowing a guy who chooses to spend time looking for dead bodies would have no real problems in my house.

"Don't turn this whole thing on me. What about you? With a killer on the loose shouldn't you be worried about having no one there to protect you?" he asked completely avoiding my question.

"Please, like I can't defend myself, besides, you don't exactly seem like the ultimate fighting machine, what exactly is your weapon of choice? Sarcasm?" I demanded crossing my arms in front of my chest and raising my eyebrows questioningly.

"That, and a baseball bat" Stiles replied feeling pleased with his answer. Clearly I was missing something.

"Well I don't see your bat here so lets hope the psychotic murderer is also a conversationalist, otherwise we're screwed."

"Ah-ha" Stiles jumped in immediately. "So you do need my protection". Stiles had the smuggest expression I'd ever seen. I knew I'd slipped up and he wasn't going to let me live it down. I just had to give it back to him if I stood a chance at survival.

"You got me Stiles. That's the real reason I'm not letting you leave. I'm far too terrified to spend the night here alone. I'm a damsel in distress and you're my knight in shining armour. No one else would be able to protect me the way you can" I quipped in without missing a beat leaning forward, clasping my hands to my chest and batting my eye lashes at him.

Stiles patted me on the head before saying "A knight isn't really my thing. But I'll happily be your batman". I tried to hide the mixture of irritation and amusement on my face.

"So, my floor it is then" I said turning on the spot and walking out the room before Stiles could argue against it. It definitely wasn't my first choice, but I was far too stubborn to back down.

"Agreed". Stiles followed me out the room and up the stairs into my own room. Clearly he was just as stubborn as I was.

When we got to my room, I went between getting the pillows and blankets for Stiles, and batting his hands away from all my drawers. I made a mental note that if Stiles was ever in my bedroom again; he wasn't to be left alone. I then wondered why I made that mental note, which would imply my inviting him into my room again. Something I was unaware I would do again. We were also continuing our banter and seeing if we could get the other one to cave so Stiles wouldn't be sleeping in my room, but of course, neither of us did.

It was half two by the time Stiles had settled on the floor and I'd climbed into my bed. It didn't take Stiles long to fall asleep. I heard his breathing even out within minutes. I on the other hand, laid awake for a while processing the events of the day. My routine had been rudely interrupted by Scott and Stiles, the latter of which was currently sleeping in my room. After running through the days events, and feeling embarrassed all over again about the times I fell, I finally drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the ringing in my ears of my alarm. I let out a groan and jumped out of bed before almost jumping back in with shock. I'd forgotten Stiles was asleep on my floor and he was currently spread out completely unconscious. Neither my alarm nor my scream of shock had managed to stir him from his slumber. I tried opening the curtains and calling his name but nothing worked. He was well and truly out of it. I decided to 'borrow' the cymbals from my brother's collection of instruments he bought but never touched. I tiptoed over to Stiles so I was standing right above his head before banging the cymbals together making an almighty noise.

"WOAH, WOah, woah, what the hell are you doing" Stiles demanded while frantically moving under his sheets and rubbing his hands over his face to force his eyes open.

"Morning sunshine" I beamed down at him.

He was still trying to settle into the fact that he was awake when I left to put the cymbals away. When I came back he was trying to fall back asleep.

"Nope. No you're not doing that. Up. NOW" I demanded when he wouldn't move.

"But its 6am" Stiles seemed to think that was a valid reason not to be up. "Why do you get up so early?" he asked still lying down on the floor.

"I have work, and considering that's where you met me yesterday, I'd have thought you would have been able to figure that one out"

"But at 6am. Why get up so early if you get first period off?" Stiles asked apparently refusing to get off of my floor.

"I can't exactly do my job in an hour. I have to spend half the time clearing up after McCall."

"You mean re-organising his cabinet" Stiles had a knowing look on his face. It made me have to hide a smirk. I knew if I smiled he'd think he was winning.

"Whatever. Besides, don't you need to try and fix the car parked outside Lydia's house?" I said raising my eyebrows and crossing my arms over my chest.

"ROSCOE" Stiles cried before clambering out from the sheets and through my bedroom door.

"You named you car?" I called after him before deciding to follow him out.

I pulled on a pair of boots at the front door before seeing Stiles at 'Roscoe' having have decided it was too much of an emergency to grab shoes, as he was barefoot.

"How's it doing?" I asked as I approached the Jeep. I was a little nervous about who would see us. A neighbourhood like mine talks. The last thing I needed was my parents to find out a guy they've never met before stayed the night, and while we were out there, a few of the neighbours already began leaving for a day of work.

"No need to plan a funeral just yet, thank god. It wasn't quite cold enough for the water to freeze around the parts, but they still haven't fully dried. It must have only finished raining a few hours ago." Stiles explained whilst his eyes were still glued to the Jeep. Once he concluded that there was nothing more he could do, and two more of my neighbours drove by giving me disapproving looks, he closed the hood and faced me.

I hadn't realised I was staring until his eyes met mine causing me to jump slightly. When I looked back he was still staring at me with a slightly exasperated look.

"Aren't you freezing?" he asked whilst gesturing to my whole body. I was only wearing a vest stop and some joggers that my boots were stuffed into. My bare arms were practically a dot-to-dot puzzle on expert level.

"Aren't you?" I quipped back pointing at his toes that were peeping through the hem of my brother's joggers.

"Oh, yeah, I am. Let's go inside" Stiles replied before guiding me back into the house. His hand was placed on my mid back, if you could call it that. He was basically hovering as if not sure the contact would be received in the way intended and not as a come-on. It was my back not my ass, he was fine, but I found it sweet none the less.

We got changed quickly, Stiles back into his own clothes and me in some black skinny jeans, an oversized denim shirt, and one of my dad's old sweaters. He had such bold taste in knit wear that it makes me feel compelled to wear them ironically. What never worked on him seems to do it just fine for me. Breakfast was rushed, as we needed to clear up all evidence of Stiles staying over before my parents saw it.

"Shit, I'm gunna be late" I commented after seeing our efforts were in vain. The bus would have just left the stop and the next wouldn't be for half an hour.

"Why don't you just take your car? I know you don't like people seeing it and all that but wouldn't you rather drive than have Deaton disappointed in you?" Stiles asked as if he knew my priorities. He was right of course but I wasn't sure if I wanted him to know that just yet.

"And what makes you so sure I wouldn't ever be late?" I challenged Stiles.

"I hate to break it to you, but your rather predictable." Stiles quipped not even breaking form.

"What! You've known me for 24 hours and you already think you know me?"

"Well am I wrong?"

"No" I admitted after realising that continuing this fight would just cement me being late.

"Great, which way to the Porsche?" Stiles asked rubbing his hands together like an eager puppy.

"Woah there, I'm not dropping you off at school, it's in the other direction and I don't have time"

"Well then you're in luck, because I have study hall first period on Wednesdays so I can just spend more time with you before school. Besides, _I_ wouldn't be stuck here if I hadn't given _you_ a lift last night. You owe me." Stiles was looking so pleased with himself.

We got to work and it was a relatively painless shift despite the obvious obstacle. Deaton had looked like he was going to ask me why Stiles was there, but must have changed his mind after seeing the look on my face. Stiles had decided to actually study during the time so I could get my work done. When I went to the cupboard, I saw that it was re-organised again and I took pride in seeing McCall was willing to continue our war.

Once I was done it was off to school. I was hoping to get parked near the back so less people would see the car, or who it belonged to, but someone must have skipped out early because the only available space was right at the front. Stiles must have been texting Scott his whereabouts because he was cozied up to Alison on a bench outside waiting with Lydia sitting next to them engrossed in her compact checking for a lip-gloss mishap which hadn't happened. Lydia was far too careful to let that happen.

I let Stiles get out of the car first, hoping he would go one way and allow me to go another, but no such luck as he was round by my side of the car opening the door for me before I could stop him. I slipped out quickly before he shut the door and ushering me towards Scott and the girls. His hand more firmly on my mid back this time

"Hey Stiles, Rosie" Scott said all smiles. I gave a curt nod in his direction.

"Well uh, I'm gunna go" I said pointing towards the main doors trying to slip away.

"No you don't"

"Oh I don't do I. And why would that be?" I asked Stiles whilst crossing my arms over my chest.

"You haven't met Alison yet. Don't be rude Rosie" he quipped back mimicking my stance and raising his chin so he could peer down at me.

I squared up to him not noticing the others looking at us with confusion.

"Stiles, didn't you wear that yesterday?" Alison inquired trying to break the silence. Lydia chimed in the conversation before Stiles could explain.

"Same outfit two days in a row, if you can even call _that_ an outfit. And Stiles, aren't you the one who drives that pile of crap that's currently parked in front of my house?"

"Not parked, broken down" I commented causing all eyes to fall on me.

"Oh Rosie, Rosie green right? You live across the street don't you?" Lydia asked already forgetting Stiles was standing there.

"Uh yeah, that's me" I replied seeing clogs ticking away in Scott and Alison's heads as they processed all the information.

"Oh, Stiles stayed at Rosie's after breaking down" Alison commented out loud when it clearly was meant to be a thought, while Scott gave Stiles a sort of 'you dawg' kind of look, or what ever it is Americans say.

"Not like that" Stiles jumped in which just drew everyone's attention to what was running though Scott's mind.

"So you stayed in the spare room?" Scott asked also doing a very bad job of digging out of this hole.

"No I slept in Rosie's room" Stiles blurted out before he knew what he was saying. He was then physically trying to force the words back down his throat and clear up his mistake but without being able to get any real words out. I just stood there in shock of the situation feeling my cheeks heating up.

"But you just met her yesterday" Scott went on as if I wasn't standing right there. Alison was just bobbing her head back and forth as the situation unfolded and Lydia's interest was peaked.

"Rosie sweetheart, I didn't peg you for that type of girl. Just let me attack your wardrobe and you'll be sharing you're bed with hotter strangers in no time" Lydia commented feeling somewhat proud of her neighbour.

Before I could stop myself I word vomited everywhere.

"Okay, first of all what is wrong with my wardrobe? Second of all Stiles slept on the floor, not in my bed and third of all what is wrong with Stiles?" I wished I had stopped with second of all. Why couldn't I have stopped with second of all?

"Oh honey, you need my help" Lydia replied whilst getting up and linking arms leading me away from the others. I looked back briefly to see Stiles standing there in pure shock, Alison trying her best not to burst into hysterical laughter, and Scott trying to snap his best friend out of it before joining Alison in laughter. As much as I hated to admit it, I was glad to have Lydia to rescue me.

Lydia led me through the main doors and down the corridor into the girl's bathroom. There was one other girl in there touching up her make up but one stare from Lydia made he suddenly decide she looked fine and leave quickly.

"What happened?" She asked looking at me expectantly. I was surprised at the softness in her tone as she stared at me waiting.

"I can't help you clear up this mess if I don't know what exactly the mess is" she said as if it explained exactly what was happening there.

"What exactly do you know about cleaning up messes like this?" I asked trying to find out why she was suddenly being nice to me.

"Look sweetheart," It was the second time she had called me that today. "How exactly do you think I have the reputation I do?" She left a pause, which made me unsure as to whether I was actually supposed to answer her. "I know how to clean up messes like one night stands. We can't have the whole school thinking your easy now can we?"

I stood there with a mixture of shock and surprise on my face. I knew Lydia was single, and I had heard rumours that there was some older guy she messed around with, but they were just empty rumours, I never gave much thought to a truth behind them, and I was then realising that there probably was quite a long and detailed truth behind them, but I didn't dare ask. I had the chance to get Lydia Martin quality help here, why would I ruin it?

I explained to her what happened in as much detail as I could. In my opinion there wasn't much detail to be had, but I tried none the less. When I was done the bell rang for class, leaving me unsure of what she would do with this information. "Leave it to me" is all I got before she turned on her heels and strutted out the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror and assessed that my cheeks were now a normal enough colour to go back outside with. I had no idea what was going to happen next, but what I did know was 48 hours ago I was happy living my invisible life, and then Stiles Stilinski had to come and bulldoze his was into my life, and suddenly the most popular girl in school was helping me squash rumours about me having a one night stand. How exactly had this happened to me?

As I left I seemed to collide with someone at who must have been travelling at speed as we both went down hard. I looked up to see none other than Stiles sprawled out on the floor. Seriously, he seemed to be everywhere. Once we processed the situation, Stiles offered his hand to help me up, and didn't let go for a few seconds after, as if he was worried I'd go down again.

"So uh, I guess that's an extra point each. What is the score now? 2-3?" Stiles ventured at lightening the mood. The memory of the competition we began the night before caused me to laugh followed by Stiles as when he knew he was successful in his mission.

"Why all the running?"

"I was looking for you, I felt the need to apologise for cramming my foot in my mouth out there."

"Oh, it's okay, I didn't do the best myself either, but Lydia said to leave it to her to deal with, whatever that means"

"She's in my next class, so I guess I'll find out." Stiles commented

"She's in mine too, so I guess that means I'm also in yours." Knowing we were both now late just meant we were going to have to walk in this class together and hope Lydia had done some good.

We walked to class in silence. It was maths, one of my better subjects. We were able to slip in at the back quietly and get on undisturbed. When lunch hit, I to headed to the library as always to eat quietly and crack on with some studying. I didn't hear any rumours; so assumed Lydia was successful with her mission. I made a mental note to thank her later. Stiles had popped in near the end after apparently looking everywhere for me demanding for my phone number. He said since his Jeep was still stuck at mine I _had_ to give him a lift, and he didn't want to wander the whole school again looking for me since he'd already done it twice that day.

The day went relatively quickly. I met Stiles next to my car when after school, causing a few looks from people surprised to see us together, and to see me in a Porsche and not a bus. Normally I'd have found it incredibly awkward and something that would cause me grief later, but the way Stiles waved at those staring and completely owned the situation, I ended up having to hide a smirk.

It was a quiet ride back to mine and once we arrived, Stiles hopped into his Jeep and drove off. I was expecting to feel relief at finally being alone and there being no reason to see Stiles again, but I didn't.

It was about 9 when my parents finally got home, as I expected. Mum handed me a pre-packed salad before hanging up her coat and breathing a sigh of relief over her shoeless toes. Dad kissed the top of my head and asked me how school was whilst looking for a beer in the fridge. I replied with 'fine' which seemed to justify it for him, before he and mum settled down on the sofa. It was the same thing every night, just with a different meal for me. I ate the salad, threw the box away, and headed upstairs.

It may have been freezing outside, but that never stopped me, I grabbed several of my old blankets and opened up the huge window leading to the small balcony and created a nest. I allowed the Internet to numb my brain and try to take my mind of a certain brown haired boy who took up so much of my day, and hadn't realised how late it had gotten, until I got a message from my brother asking while I was still online, when he was just waking up. There may have been a huge time difference, but still.

I jumped into bed and allowed myself to drift off.

 **A/N: Hope you like the story so far. I don't have a set update schedule so it will** **just** **be when I have time to write. Some of the characters will be a little different to the show as you will probably have figured out a little, but more will be explained later. Feel free to comment, review and ask questions. Thank you for reading. x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I know I said it** **would** **be a while until the next chapter, I** **didn't** **think it would be this long. the reason it took so long is that I had to furnish my new flat, move in, start uni, and yeah its just been so hectic, but I'm now officially living by myself and now a uni** **student so feeling like an adult. Hope you like the chapter and I'll try and be quicker with my next update. Thank you for sticking with me xx**

When I woke up on Thursday morning, there was a lack of an explosion of limbs on my bedroom floor. I followed my usual routine and was out the door on time. I had thrown on some heavily ripped skinny jeans, a plain white tee shirt, and an oversized knitted cardigan. I pulled on my big old reliable boots and trod out the door. I stopped off at the café on my way to the bus stop for my regular breakfast knowing Jackson didn't work on Thursdays.

"Rosie, Hi" a familiar voice called as I walked over to the counter.

"Hey Jackson, didn't realise you were catching an extra shift today. How are you?" I asked as he began to gather my usual order. Typical he would be here. His parents did own the shop after all.

"Better now you're here"

"Oh god really? Cheesy pick up lines this early in the morning?" I wined clawing at my coffee being held too far from my grasp.

"Hey, you usually like my immaculate pick up lines. They match my immaculate jaw line and cheekbones." Jackson stopped focussing on keeping my coffee from me and began to stroke his face in appreciation instead.

"You're so right, I don't know how I've resisted you this long. Quick, catch me before I faint" I joked getting a Smile out of Jackson.

"See, my plans working already"

"Shut up" I laughed as I grabbed my breakfast and headed outside. I could feel his smile on my back as I walked away.

Work was the same as always, just with an added comment from Deaton about the lack of Stiles and how he thought he was going to have to put him on the pay roll, which was just ridiculous as Stiles was only there two days, it wasn't that much, was it? School was just as predictable. The excitement of the day before was practically none existent. No one stared at me, no one commented on anything; I was just as invisible as I had been just a few days before. I'd seen Stiles a few times in the halls, but he was always heading in the other direction, same with Scott who seemed to be following Alison around. I had a few classes with Lydia, and despite her continuation to never speak to me in public, she didn't seem as cold with me anymore, so that was one thing in my favour. The day ended, I went home, and the routine continued.

I had perfected this routine. It worked. I loved it. I used to love it. At the start of the week, I knew what was going to happen, I could plan for it. I was prepared for everything; life never threw anything at me. That was until Stiles Stilinski hurtled his way into my life and I spent two days with my routine completely fucked. I may have hated it to begin with, but as soon as it was over, my routine seemed like a prison. The idea of going the next 3 years in this school doing this routine suddenly felt like a life sentence, and one I wasn't capable of bearing.

Before falling asleep, but whilst in the heavy eyelids haze with no real concern of what I was doing, I grabbed my phone and sent a text before sleep took me under.

Friday. The end of the week had arrived. Just one more day of school to get through. After my shower, I sat on the end of my bed drying my hair, and trying to get at least half the knots out of it. Remind me why I grew it out again? I grabbed my phone preparing to play something to wake me up, but as soon as I unlock it, I see a text from Stiles.

 _Very funny Rosie, I guess I'll see you at the game then x – Stiles_

The night before suddenly dawned on me. I had no memory of the text I had sent. I quickly opened it up and saw the message.

 _Hey Stiles, I'm coming to the game on Saturday to see you. I don't know how the game works but if your just warming the bench, I'll come see you and you can help me x_

 _PS. My floor misses you x_

Panic suddenly hit me as I realised just how tired I must have been to send such a delusional message. I knew there was no way Stiles would let me off without bringing it up.

I finished getting dressed and headed to work. I skipped the Café, not wanting to deal with Jackson in that moment. I seemed to speed through work and was able to leave early. I clearly had something on my mind I was trying not to think about.

Since I didn't have class for another half an hour, I headed to the library. Something I wasn't planning on was Lydia and Alison. Sitting at the first table as I entered the library, so I couldn't pretend I hadn't seen them. Especially not after Alison locked eyes with me, smiling.

"Hey, Rosie, Rosie over here" she whisper called me.

I went over and sat down in the seat opposite them. I could only guess that Stiles was the reason Alison called me over, but not sitting alone didn't seem like the worst thing.

"Hey, I didn't know you guys had study hall first period?" I commented trying to make small talk.

"Uh-huh" Lydia replied clearly not paying much attention. It was nice to see her studying. With so few people in the library, she seemed to be fine with working hard.

"So what's going on with you and Stiles?" Alison blurted out, completely disregarding her work and folding her arms on the table so she could lean further forward.

I stared at her wide-eyed not moving, not even sure I was breathing. My reaction seemed to amuse her as she cracked a smile and began to giggle silently.

"Oh come on, Lydia may have the whole school convinced of nothing, but I saw just how flustered you two were on Wednesday. Don't lie." She beamed at me.

I could see Lydia's attention had slipped from her work to our conversation even if her eyes were still on the textbook in front of her. I knew she was curious too.

"N-nothing" I stuttered out. "I mean, I only met the guy on Tuesday." I said clearly not convincing them. "Look, I met Stiles at work, when he came in with Scott, and then I saw him again after school. He offered me a ride home and since it was about to rain I took it. It rained so much that his Jeep couldn't take it anymore and it broke down outside my house. He came inside to wait out the rain but it never stopped raining. That is all that happened." I rambled out almost tripping over the words.

"Are you trying to convince us that's all or are you trying to convince yourself, because you still haven't told us why Stiles slept in your room sweetheart." Lydia piped up also disregarding her work. She had sat back in her chair.

"Look, Stiles is really stubborn, and so am I. Stiles told me my house would be perfect for a horror film, so I told him if he was so scared in my house he could sleep on my floor. He said he would, only to protect me from the killer running around and since neither one of us would back down, he did. That's what happened, all that happened" I stated feeling satisfied with my justification.

"All I'm hearing is some serious flirting" Alison beamed at me.

"I think your confusing Stiles and I with you and Scott" I quipped back.

"Ah-ha, so there is a you and Stiles"

"That's not what I meant and you know it"

"That's what I heard"

"Girls, girls, calm down honestly. If Rosie says nothing happened then nothing happened" Lydia jumped in.

"See, Thank you Lydia"

"But that doesn't mean nothing ever will" She added.

"See, Thank you Lydia" Alison mimicked me with.

The rest of Study Hall went by in a relatively awkward silence. I would have tried to run out of there when the bell for second period sounded but Lydia and was in my next class, so it would have been to obvious.

We stopped by Lydia's locker first and then Alison's. I already had my books. Alison seemed to be spending more time then I would have thought necessary to pull out a textbook, and it was when Scott and Stiles came over to say 'hi' that I realised why.

"Hey" Alison called out clearly relieved she wasn't going to have to give up her master plan.

"Hey" Scott replied whilst Stiles nodded in her direction.

"So I have to run to class but I just wanted to see you to let you know I'm coming to the game tomorrow." Alison beamed up at Scott. "We'll all be there" she added before shutting her locker and heading off giving Scott no time to answer, though it looked like he wanted to.

"So I take it she doesn't know your not playing tomorrow?" Stiles asked clearly knowing something Lydia and I didn't.

Once again before Scott could say anything, Lydia jumped in. "What do you mean he's not playing in the game tomorrow?" Lydia asked Stiles before immediately turning to Scott. "What do you mean your not playing in the game tomorrow?"

"Stiles will still be there" Scott offered as some sort of solution, but we all knew it wouldn't satisfy Lydia Martin.

"We need a player there that can win. Since Jackson graduated last year we need you. There is no way your not playing."

"And what makes you think Stiles isn't a player that can win?" Scott threw back clearly not having any better cover for whatever ridiculous reason he has for not playing in the first game of the season.

"Yeah, I might win, even Rosie is coming to see me play"

Scott and Lydia forgot what they were arguing over momentarily and looked between Stiles and me.

I shot him a look to let him know he'd just put his foot in it, but I don't think he noticed, because he seemed to be looking at Scott and Lydia waiting for me to finally say something.

"I believe what I said was I'd be at the game, and since you'd just be sitting on the bench and not actually playing, I'd come sit with you. I don't remember remotely saying anything about coming to the game specifically to see you"

"But you've never been to a game before, and now I'm on the team you suddenly want to go?

"And how would you know if I've ever been to a game before if you didn't know I existed last week?

"Because if you had you would know how the game is played."

By that point, I was ready to admit defeat. He clearly was going to make me pay for the text I sent, and Scott and Lydia were looking like they were front row to the most anticipated event of the year.

Stiles took my silence and open mouth as a sign of success. I put my hand up in preparation for saying something, anything, that came to mind, but before I could, Stiles High-fived me and headed off to class.

I had Maths with Scott and Lydia, so just accepted the inevitable and said "Well come on then" before heading to class. I just knew somehow I would have to get Stiles back.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: hey guys, thank you so much for still being here, I re-read the story and am well aware of the grammar mistakes so I'm amazed your still with me despite them. It means so much to me that your here. Its been a while since I last updated but uni and work have been so busy, working in a supermarket over christmas is hell but worth the money. Well, today (24/12) is my 20th birthday so writing this has been a little present I've given myself and hopefully this is a little early christmas present to all of you xx**

 **Some of you have been wondering where is the show my fic is set. It begins in episode 2 of season 1. That episode begins on a monday and then jumps to a friday so my fic fills in those days and then continues from there. This chapter has the game from that episode which was a lot of fun to write.**

 **I hope you like it and enjoy the changes I've made to the story, the core of it is there I feel so I really hope you like it xxxxxx**

It was Saturday, the day of the big game. Lydia had nocked at my door and practically forced her way in to dress me for the game. I'm not sure why, its too cold outside for anyone to see what I wear with the giant coat I'll have on but never the less Lydia tried. It was far easier to let her play than to try to convince her not to.

At one point she tried to pull me into one of her mini-skirts but I pointed out that being 6 inches taller than her meant the skirt would look like a belt on me. She agreed and strongly hinted she'd be getting me a height appropriate skirt in the near future.

In the end, Lydia agreed I could wear jeans, just not my ripped ones, and she swapped my big clunky comfortable boots for some brown pixie boots, not the worst thing I've ever worn. I had managed to fight for my parker despite Lydia's efforts to get me in a more fitted jacket, but it was far too cold in my opinion for that. I did cave on the fitted shirt and carefully placed beanie.

Before we left, she popped back into hers to grab some banners. They had the name of some guy on the team who had been scoring with Lydia recently scrawled across them. Clearly single Lydia wasn't going to stop herself from proving some sort of point about her love life.

Upon arrival, the first person to approach us was one I didn't think I'd see here, I thought school was a place I could avoid him.

"Jackson, what are you doing here?" Lydia asked before I could process how they knew each other, but then I thought they must since the café is also Lydia's local one.

"Just came to see if the team stand a chance without me this year" he replied without looking at her. His attention was on me. "Hi Rosie, I didn't know you liked Lacrosse. You never came to one of my games"

"Hi, I uh, don't really, just came to support a friend" His gaze was making me feel a little uncomfortable, and I could see Lydia from the corner of my eye not happy the attention wasn't on her.

"Oh, am I not enough of a friend?" he asked with a smug smile trying too hard with his flirting. He's been full on before but never this much?

"She's here to support Stiles…"

"And Scott" I jumped in

"She's here to support Stiles and Scott, and as you can see" she said indicating at the banners in her hand, "I'm here supporting someone myself"

"Good for you Lydia. So Rosie, why them, they were on the team last year and never even on in a single game. There not worth your time. Come sit with me during the game, I'll even help you understand the game." He said with the cockiest grin I'd ever seen.

"Okay Jackson, first of all, Scott's first line, and I'd support him even if he wasn't, just like I'm supporting Stiles, and I don't need you help with the game I'm going to sit with Stiles." I stared at him full on, he was being worse than usual and I had a feeling Lydia had something to do with that, why was she trying to explain something to him so badly.

"Well then, Rosie's spoken." Lydia said before grabbing my arm and pulling me away, not as smooth as usual.

"Lydia, is it just me or was Jackson acting really weird?" I ventured trying to find out a little more.

"I don't know what you mean. I don't know him well enough to know if he's acting weird? And besides, how do you know him so well?" she stated so defensively and then so accusingly. Clearly Jackson had the ability to rattle Lydia Martin.

"He asked me out three years ago and I said no. He keeps trying though. And Lydia, not that its any of my business, but since you seem so interested in Stiles and I, I'm going to ask. Were you and Jackson a thing? You seam to be really bothered by him, and you did say you knew how to cover up a reputation."

She stared at me clearly caught off guard. She took a few seconds to process the information and decide what she had to tell me and what she could keep a secret.

"We were, and sort of still are. We've never been anything official, and if you tell anyone, I can easily undo the damage control I did and the whole school will believe you and stiles slept together the day you met." She said feeling more comfortable now she figured out her leverage.

"It's okay Lydia. I don't judge, plus I have no one worth telling or anyone who would believe me so trust me when I say your secret's safe with me."

She gave me a small smile and a curt nod before heading off to find Alison leaving me to find Stiles. I don't know why I was going to spend the whole game on the bench with him, but it seemed too late to get out of it now, especially given the alternative.

Stiles looked like a nervous wreck when I got to him. I had to wave my hands in front of his face and physically shake him to break him out of the trance he was in.

The game went relatively well. Stiles calmed down enough in places to explain what was going on to me, and the game was actually a lot more interesting than I was expecting. Scott was very impressive on the field. At one point we looked over to the bleachers and saw Alison helping Lydia hold up one of her signs.

"Brutal" Stiles commented.

"Not at all, that's whoever Lydia is supporting, Alison is too smitten with Scott to even think about another guy, trust me." I replied.

"Does Scott know that?"

Scott noticed the sign, and Stiles was right, it angered him somehow. Near the end of the game it was like someone had taken over his body and he made shots that were insane, even the coach came over to Stiles and I to check what he was seeing was really happening. One of the balls even burst through the goalkeeper's stick. The other team tried to say that point didn't count, but coach, Stiles weren't having it.

When the game ended, we'd won. Everyone ran onto the pitch to congratulate the players. The excitement was so high I didn't know Stiles would be able to contain himself. He nearly fell over when jumping so of course I had to hold him steady. I wasn't about to let him get another point. I currently was in the lead.

Stiles turned around as soon as my hands touched his shoulders and swept me into a huge hug. I ended up digging my fingers into his back to hold on for dear life as he'd managed to lift me off the ground and was spinning me around. I let out a squeal of panic and excitement a little louder than I would have liked.

Stiles heard me and put me down but I was still clasped onto him not believing I was actually on the ground.

"Uh, Rosie, your on the ground now, you won't fall" Stiles commented breaking me out from my trance making me let go a little too fast.

I just stared at him, not really knowing what to say. Why was I finding this so awkward? He's the one who picked me up. I didn't have to worry for too long as Stiles' attention was diverted to his dad the sheriff on the phone.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Stiles asked.

I still didn't know much about the murder of the girl in the woods, but Stiles seemed pretty invested in it, and considering how safe Beacon Hills normally is, it was a safe bet that was what this call was about.

"Uh Rosie, do you wanna go find Lydia or something? I just need to talk to my dad for a sec." Stiles asked without looking at me, his attention was fully on his dad, and whatever this was about, I wasn't allowed to know.

I didn't know why it bothered me so much, I'd only just met him, and its not like police business is anything I should be allowed to know about, I doubt is something Stiles is allowed to know about, but since meeting Stiles, it's the first time I haven't been able to know something, and it just bothered me.

I left none the less and saw Lydia very quickly. Her strawberry blonde hair stood out. She was having some sort of heated discussion with Jackson. I was about to go over and rescue her from him when she stormed off to where the players were. She grabbed some guy who I could only guess was the guy whose name was written on the banners and shoved her tongue down his throat. She whispered something in his ear causing him to follow her practically running to her car. It wasn't hard to guess what.

Since I couldn't go talk to Lydia, and I wasn't about to deal with Jackson, I looked around for Alison and Scott; no doubt she'd have gone to see him since he did score the winning shot. I looked around but could only find Mr Argent, Alison's dad who appeared to be looking for her too. I was about to go ask him where he thought she might be when someone grabbed my hand and pulled me into a run along with them.

My moment of panic was cut short when I saw the number 24 across the back of my abductor.

"STILES" I called out. "I THOUGHT YOU WANTED ME TO GO?"

"I CHANGED MY MIND" he called back still running at fall speed heading for the locker room. Why the hell was he taking me in there and why did we have to get there so fast?

He slammed through the door and ran past several lockers before stopping suddenly causing me to crash into him.

"Stiles what the h-" I began to say before stiles pinned me against some lockers and held his hand over my mouth keeping me quiet.

Before I could push him off me and ask him what the hell had suddenly gotten into him, he pointed towards Scott and Alison mid kiss. When he saw my recognition he let go of me and we both peered out behind the lockers unable not stare at them.

When they had stopped, Alison began to head out. We thought we'd gotten away with it but Alison came over taking my arm and bringing me with her. Why was everyone dragging me around tonight?

"So what exactly were you and Stiles doing watching me and Scott?" Alison asked clearly not that bothered as the grin never left her face.

"I have no idea. Stiles just grabbed me and dragged me in there for no apparent reason. But hey, it looks like you and Scott are now a thing."

"He finally took his second chance, and it paid off. I just can't stop smiling, and don't think I didn't notice that Stiles comment, what do you mean he grabbed you?" Alison asked with a suggestive raise of her eyebrows.

"Hey! I mean exactly what I said. The game ended, he hugged me by picking me off the ground, then he sent me away to talk to his dad, and then as I was walking off to try and find you, he grabbed my arm and pulled me at full speed into the locker room. I have no idea why or what the hell is going on in that boys head"

"Uh-huh" Alison said with the same grin and same raised eyebrows.

"I'm serious! I had no choice in that."

"Then why aren't you angrier, he practically kidnapped you?" Alison asked purposefully exaggerating.

"He didn't kidnap me and you know it" I defended. I knew with Alison I didn't stand a chance at winning this.

As we walked out the lockers we passed the field. It was practically empty now, except for Jackson and some guy with jet-black hair in a leather Jacket. I didn't know who he was, but I just got a feeling I didn't want to.

"Hey Alison, do you know who that is near Jackson?"

"I thought I was the one who Just moved here?" she commented before looking at the field. "Oh actually yeah I do, it Derek Hale. He drove me home from the party last week. Apparently he's friends with Scott, but Scott said they're not close. I don't know much more about him, just that he graduated last year, like Jackson."

 **AN: Thank you for reading, and for all Derek Lovers, he won't stay a mystery stranger for long, and he will see a lot of love in this fic. Hope you are all looking forward to 5B and I'll try and update as soon as possible xxxxxxx thank you xxxxxx**


End file.
